Hunnia Filmstudio (Hungary)
Background: Hunnia Filmstudio was a largest and most kinda important Hungarian film studios , it's located in Budapest. Hunnia Filmstudio produced largest and classical films in major directors , actors and actresses. The logo didn't uses in 1930s , it's founded in 2000s and 2010s for Hunnia Filmstudio in local distributors , capital Budapest company. Like film company as Gaumont , Pathé and Nordisk Film. Other films in tickets are shown. With the most important film companies line of Budapest , it's not similar to Mafilm. Hunnia Film 1st logo (1932-1938) Logo: Not really a logo , it's says "HUNNIA FILM" with "& LUX FILM" the "&" is in script , "LUX FILM" is in western font. "Bemutatja" in script font. fades in. FX/SFX: None. Variants: * A variant which is on a superimposed or carpet background , when we see "HUNNIA film" in script font also in drop shadow. with "BEMUTATJA" in serif font , also in same drop shadow. * A different variant says "HUNNIA FILMSTUDIO BEMUTATJA" stacked out. "HUNNIA" is in handwritten font. Music/Sounds: The opening theme of the movie. Availability: Seen on some films produced by the company. Like other films after WWII closing months. Scare Factor: None. 2nd logo (1937?-1939 , 1940-1942 , 1942-1946) Logo: On a background featuring for map of Budapest , we see a coat of arms for Hunnia Studios , First does so , we see circle pedestal formerly statue with "HUNNIA FILM" rotating. Then "bemutatja" in slighty handwritten and non-serif font. appears. FX/SFX: The animating , and "bemutatja" appearing Variants: * On some films in 1940 to 1942 , the "BEMUTATJA" are in different font. * On their films in early 1942 to 1946 , where the words "BEMUTATJA" is not italiced. * On earliest films in 1937 to 1939 , the "BEMUTATJA" is omitted due to plastering from earliest releases. This is completely seen on 1930s films. * The logo is completely still after "HUNNIA FILM" is rotating. Music/Sounds: * Early 1937-1939: The opening theme of the film. * 1940-1942: A loud trumpet and bombastic fanfare which "fits" into 7-notes. * 1942-1946 or any other films: A different trumpet and bombastic fanfare , which is majestic to "fits" into 6-notes , followed by 2-notes at the end. * Late 1946: A trumpet and bombastic fanfare , which "fits" into 7-notes , then kind of a 2-notes. Availability: Rare , Can be seen on some films produced by the company. Scare Factor: * 1940-1942 and 1942-1946: Medium to high , it's usally a logo which fanfares doing some. * 1937-1939: None. Hunnia Hajdu Film (1943) Logo: On a dark room featuring church arch , and a pedestal , we see a man holding a shield of Hunnia Studios , we see "HUNNIA-HAJDU FILM" below the pedestal. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: Another opening theme of the film. Availability: Seen only on Rákóczi nótája. Scare Factor: Medium. Hunnia Filmstudio (2000s-2014) Logo: TBA FX/SFX: TBA Music/Sounds: TBA Availability: Rare , it's seen on some films in this studio. Scare Factor: Minimal. Category:Hungary Category:1930 Category:1932 Category:1940s Category:2000s Category:2010s